1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inkjet recording apparatus which ejects ink towards a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Tokukai) 2006-131353 discloses an inkjet recording apparatus incorporating an inkjet head having an ejection surface with a plurality of ejection openings formed thereon, and a conveyor mechanism having an endless conveyor belt where a recording medium is placed, which conveyor mechanism conveys the recording medium. The inkjet head and the conveyor mechanism are provided to the inkjet recording apparatus in such a manner that the ejection surface and an upper surface of the conveyor belt face one another. Ink is ejected from the inkjet head towards the recording medium being conveyed by the conveyor mechanism to form an image on the recording medium.